La pintura Black
by brujaverde
Summary: A veces las grandes obras requieren enormes sacrificios. Licorus Black es el miembro de la familia más antiguo en el Tapiz de los Black, pero antes hubo otro árbol genealógico en la familia, uno que se volvió demasiado incómodo para dejarlo a la vista.


La pintura Black

A veces las grandes obras requieren enormes sacrificios. Licorus Black es el miembro de la familia más antiguo en el Tapiz de los Black, pero antes hubo otro árbol genealógico en la familia, uno que se volvió demasiado incómodo para dejarlo a la vista.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia, así como el entorno en el que se desarrolla, no me pertenecen.**

_**Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

El hombre pintaba a la luz de una antorcha que no era sostenida por nada. Era un hombre apuesto y joven. No pasaba de los treinta. Su cabello negro le caía en los hombros desordenadamente, un poco más cargado hacía el lado izquierdo.

─ ¡Transfórmate, maldita sea! ─Susurró en la semioscuridad. Con una mano sostenía un pincel y con la otra una paleta de colores que en ese momento oscilaban entre distintos tonos de marrón.

La pintura no se transformaba. No porque el hombre no fuera un excelente mago, se había graduado con honores de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, sino porque faltaba materia prima.

Arrojó todo con desgana y suspiró hondo. Caminó dándole la espalda a su obra inacabada.

─Lumus. ─Dijo con voz queda.

De la punta de su varita se encendió una pequeña luz, con la que se guió hacia las escaleras.

Cuando comenzó a subirlas y escuchó los golpes secos que marcaban sus pasos, un recuerdo lo estremeció.

─ _¡No, hermano, no! ¡Licorus, no! ─Los gritos eran desgarradores aún en su memoria._

─_No va a dolerte, ─mentía Licorus─, no va a dolerte. Sólo un poco, ya terminará._

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, mientras su mirada se endurecía en un intento bastante inútil por desechar el recuerdo.

Se detuvo frente a la última habitación, sacó un enorme juego de llaves y junto con un hechizo apenas audible, abrió la puerta.

Al entrar en la habitación no había nadie, al menos a simple vista.

─Eduardus. ─Dijo tranquilamente─. Sal ahora.

De la esquina del cuarto pareció surgir una pequeña y pálida figura. Se movía a cuatro patas, pero con la cabeza alzada y la mirada fija en Licorus.

─ ¡Guau! ─Ladró el niño con voz ronca. ─ ¡Guau! ─Dijo de nuevo y más alto. Se deslizó hacia Licorus e hizo ademán de morderlo. Licorus se estremeció.

─Eduardus, deja eso.

El niño siguió ladrando y Licorus pareció desmoronarse.

─Por favor, deja eso.

Pero Eduardus no hizo caso.

Licorus alzó su varita y sin pronunciar palabra, dejó sin habla a su hermano. Se sentó en el suelo e intentó tocarlo, pero Eduardus se alejó por instinto.

─Ya casi termino. Sólo un poco más. ─Dijo el hombre.

Eduardus frunció el ceño.

─Tal vez ─el tono de Licorus se volvió suplicante─, sólo tal vez, si tú accedes voluntariamente, haya suficiente pintura. ¡Por favor, tenemos que intentarlo!

Eduardus comenzó a mover la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro.

Licorus llevaba semanas en su proyecto, pero eran años los que tenía pensando y planeando.

Todo tenía que ver con la familia y la pureza de su sangre. Los Black databan de la Edad Media y estaban menguando, no porque no hubiera suficientes nacimientos, sino porque estaban olvidando su legado. Generación tras generación se perdía el apellido en manos de muggles e hijos de muggles. Si nadie hacía nada, todo se perdería.

El último de los orgullosos Black que no se había mancillado era el mismo. Su padre había abandonado a su esposa, quien también era su prima, nada menos que por una sangre sucia. Y ella, su madre, había alimentado en Licorus el verdadero orgullo de los Black.

A la muerte de su madre, todo se había aclarado para Licorus. Tenía una misión.

Todos los detalles, por prosaicos que parecieran serían tomados en cuenta. Y así se hizo. Los registros incómodos en el Ministerio se fueron perdiendo con ayuda de algunos galeones y muchas influencias. Brujas y magos murieron de forma misteriosa, sin que nadie pudiera establecer las debidas conexiones o los móviles de los crímenes. Aun así, Licorus no se ensució las manos, al menos no directamente.

Todo fue demasiado fácil.

Todo parecía demasiado fácil, hasta que un día, Licorus regresó a su hogar, el corazón de los Black y se encontró con la última evidencia del declive de la familia: el Tapiz de los Black. Nada pudo remover el árbol genealógico de la familia. Después de todos sus intentos, Licorus creía que si tiraba la casa, el tapiz seguiría en pie.

Probó todos los tipos disponibles de pintura mágica, pero ninguna funcionaba. Luego recordó algo que había leído alguna vez sobre algo llamado "pintura de la sangre" y decidió intentarlo. Por alguna razón, la pintura no funcionaba con la sangre propia del artista. Y específicamente, el Tapiz de los Black no se dejó pintar por pintura creada con la sangre de cualquier otro.

Después de semanas de pruebas y errores, Licorus probó con la sangre de un Black, su hermano bastardo Eduardus y funcionó.

Eduardus había quedado huérfano hacía poco y estaba al cuidado de su hermana Hester.

Licorus se ofreció a aligerar la carga de Hester haciéndose él cargo de su hermano, que ninguna culpa tenía de su origen.

─Hermano, tengo hambre, ¿ya es hora de comer? ─preguntaba el niño que apenas siete años.

─Ya casi, no seas impaciente. ─Había contestado Licorus el primer día que Eduardus pasó en la casa Black.

Ese día había transcurrido con normalidad, pero por la noche, Licorus se había colado a la habitación de Eduardus y le había pinchado un dedo con una aguja. Dejó la sangre caer directamente en la paleta de colores y fue corriendo hacia el tapiz. La pintura cubrió una parte del antiguo árbol genealógico. Una parte muy pequeña, pero había funcionado.

Los días pasaban, pero las pocas gotas de sangre que robaba a su hermano no eran suficientes. Así que comenzó a forzarlo.

Ahora, el niño no era ni la sombra del que era cuando llegó. Estaba pálido y delgado. Sus ojeras competían con las de Licorus y la amargura reflejada en su rostro, también.

Eduardus ladró otra vez.

La habitación comenzó a ponerse fría. En el marco de la puerta entreabierta se formó escarcha y las ventanas de abrieron de par en par, dejando entrar un aire aún más frío que el del interior.

Licorus sacó una daga hermosamente ornamentada de plata y rubíes incrustados. La hoja brillaba pulcramente en la oscuridad.

─Sabes que no hay opción. Sabes lo que va a pasar ahora. Quieras o no.

─No. ─Eduardus habló por primera vez─. Siempre hay opción. No tienes el control de todo.

Eduardus era un niño muy listo. Tenía un vocabulario bastante extenso para su edad y su consciencia sobre la magia que poseía era impresionante. Muy a pesar de sí mismo, Licorus tenía que aceptar que el niño le agradaba. Antes de llegar a la casa Black, poseía una dulce inocencia que parecía atraer a la gente. Cuando Licorus comenzó a encariñarse con su hermano, pensó que sería muy fácil incluirlo en la sociedad mágica y borrar su pasado. Nadie los juzgaría. La simpatía del niño era _mágica_. Pero así como el cariño nacía en el corazón de Licorus, la inocencia moría en el de Eduardus.

─Dame la daga. ─dijo el niño y sin saber por qué, Licorus hizo lo que le pedía. Extendió su mano hacía Eduardus tendiéndole la daga.

Eduardus comenzó a reír, y sin darle tiempo a Licorus de reaccionar, se clavó la daga en el vientre.

─ ¡No! ─Gritó Licorus y corrió hacia el niño. ─ ¡No mueras!

Lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras consideraba sus opciones. Llamar a un sanador que con el suficiente oro callaría las circunstancias del _accidente_ o llevarlo al hospital mágico, que era más rápido.

Sólo sabía que tenía que salvarlo.

O no.

Siempre había opciones. Lo había dicho el mismo Eduardus.

Y podría terminar de cubrir el tapiz.

La solución era tan simple y tan obvia que sonrió de su estupidez. Y siguió sonriendo.

Contuvo la hemorragia de su hermano y lo levitó hasta la sala del tapiz.

Tomaba sangre cada que la necesitaba, manteniendo caritativamente inconsciente a Eduardus.

Al tercer día terminó.

Su hermano bastardo llevaba muerto algunas horas y su sangre se había vuelto inservible, pero ya no importaba porque había concluido su obra. La obra de su vida.

"Justo a tiempo", pensó. Una sonrisa cínica y vacía se había instalado en su cara.

Lo primero que había pintado sobre el tapiz había sido su nombre y el de sus hermanos. Hasta había escrito el de Eduardus. Licorus tenía un fuerte sentido del honor y estaba agradecido por la sangre donada por su hermano. Pero eso cambiaba con su muerte. Eduardus ya no podría formar parte del árbol.

Con las manos sobre el tapiz, conjuró un hechizo para borrar la imagen de Eduardus y funcionó. Era un nuevo tapiz para pintar una nueva historia.

Nunca más un Black traicionaría su legado. Y después de todo, Eduardus estaba tan sucio como su madre y era tan traidor como el padre que lamentablemente compartían.

* * *

Escribir para un reto es muy difícil, pocas veces me ha salido algo bueno de participar, pero el punto es intentarlo y además, si fuera fácil, ¿qué caso tendría? Como ejercicio fue muy bueno.

Gracias a quien se haya tomado la molestia de leerlo.

Saludos.


End file.
